Pups and Buds
by Jaybail
Summary: Austin helps Ally watch her new puppy, but can he keep the dogs in check while keeping his feelings in check. I'm no good at summarys, but it is a good story and my first. So read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Austin and Ally. Btw-First story!

Sonic Boom

Ally was sitting at the counter at Sonic Boom, just writing in her song book when her best friend Trish came in. She was wearing an outfit that looked like it belonged in a Shakespeare play. "Guess who got a job at To Eat or Not To Eat?!" Asked Trish excitedly. Out of no where Dez's voice yells "Ronald McDonald?" Ally and Trish just look around.

"That Shakespeare restaurant? Ive heard good things about that place!" Stated Ally. "Well, after I'm done there, you won't! These pantyhose are so itchy! I need to get fired! Fast!" Trish grumpily said. At that moment, their friend Austin Monica Moon walked in. "Sup guys?" he says. "Hey, Austin!" says Ally happily. Trish then says "Well, I got to go. I'm ready for work now." "Wait, didnt the restaurant open like 12 hours ago?" asked Ally. "Duh. I'm getting fired, remember?" After that she rushed out.

Austin then turned to Ally. "So, do you wanna work on a new song later?"

Austin POV

Ok. I really wanted to go write s song with Ally today. I don't know why, but lately I've been wanting to hangout with her. A lot. Also, whenever I am hanging out with her I get a stomach ache, but in a good way. Kinda like the way I feel when I'm performing in front of a huge crowd. But that's not all. When our fingers touch, if she even looks at me, I get all tingly. Weird, right?

No ones POV

Ally thought about it. "Sorry, but I have to go home and watch my new puppy. He keeps terrorizing my older dog and if we don't watch him he will go inside the house." Ally informs him. "You have a dog? Cool! What type? Is it a Rottweiler, German Sheperd, pit bull, great da..." Ally interrupted him "They are both Labs. Alisha is the older one and she's a chocolate lab..." Now Ally was being interrupted by Dezs screaming voice again "You have an edible dog? And it's chocolate? Where did you get? That's soooo cool!" "Ok! Where is he?" Ally asked looking around dumbfounded. "I have no idea! Now, tell me more about your dog!"

"I got Alisha when I was five. Mom bought her for me. She is the sweetest dog in the history of the world! Now Sterling, my new puppy is a silver lab, is just a little punk. He keeps biting her. He's potty trained, but he's still a puppy, so he has occasional accidents. My dad usually watches him, but he's working late. So now I'm watching him." Finished Ally.

"Do you want me to help watch him? I don't have a dog because my parents don't think I think I'm responsible enough, but I could try and help." Austin asked. "Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how stressful he is!" Ally jumped up and have Austin a giant hug, giving him the tingles.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that the firs chapter wasSao short. Most of my chapters arel really short. It's just the way I write. Remember read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!

Austin's room Austin POV

I don't know why I'm so nervous about going to Ally's house. I've never been there before, but why should I be nervous about it. I look through my closet trying to find something to wear.

When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder

That's my ringtone. I check the caller ID and see that it's Dez.

Austin:What's up Dez?

Dez:Austin, I got the new Zalien movie 8!

Austin: That is awesome.I thought it didn't come out till next year. How did you get?

Dez: Cat got it for me (a/n Cat is Dezs sister. Btw-it's Cat from victorious)

Austin: that is so cool

Dez: I have it for one night only, so its now or in a year.

Austin face darkened at this.

Dez: Mars to Austin. You still there?

Austin: yeah, but I think I could wait a year.

Dez: Austin, are you sick? I think you need to lie down. I'm gonna call an ambulance. HELP! SOMEONE HELP!

Austin:Woah, woah! What is this about?

Dez:You've never turned down a Zalien movie. You sure you're ok?

Austin:Yes. I'm just gonna help Ally watch her dogs. You know cause of all she's done for us and everyone who meets her, she's kind, sweet, pretty...

Half a hour later

Austin: and responsible

Dez: you just droned on about Ally for half a hour. You didn't even hear me and Trish fight over speaker phone. BTW. She's still here. Something up?

Austin:Whhhaaaatttt? No, I just droned on because, uh, um, I like pancakes.

Dez:Oh, I thought you like her. Owwww, Trish, that hurt.

Trish: You doofus! He does

Austin: Wwhhhaaaatttt?

Trish: It's obvious so don't pretend you don't like her.

Austin: I don't!

Trish: Admit it. You hate Dallas because he is the only one between you and Ally. You have imagined what it would be like to date Ally. And you get butterflies and sparks when you see her.

Austin: ...

Trish: That's what I thought. Think about what I said.

Dez:Bye!

Do I really like Ally?

A/n Ssooo you like? I wrote all the first three chapters last week, so the next chapter will come very soon. I juspry lusher the first chapter to see how people would like. I alwaythought that it would be hilarious if Cat and Dez were siblings! Dez would be the brother she always was talking about! Ok. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Who's excited for Crybabies and Colgne tommorow! I'mworking on chapter right now! I'll have it up latest Monday.

Disclaimer: Ido not own Austin and Ally.

Ally's POV, Ally's room

"No, Sterling! Drop it! Sterling, you're gonna die!" I can't believe him. He took my book! Again! This will be much easier when Austin gets here. For now, my struggle between beast and man continued!

"Sterling! Drop it!" To my surprise he obeyed. With a look of satisfaction, I took my book back. As I wrote in my book, a familiar and unwelcomed smell met me! "Sterling! Really? You're the gassiest dog ever!"

They wanna know know know your name name name

That's my phone.

Ally: Hello?

Trish: Hey, Ally. It's Trish!

Ally: Hey, Trish! What's up?

Trish: I heard Austin is coming over

Uh, oh. Where is she going with this?

Ally: Yyeeeaaaahhhh...

Trish: I haven't even been to your house since the summer.

Ally: Trish, we all know what happened last time!

Trish: It's not my fault your table is very breakable and your cousin is annoying! Anyway, not the point. You and Austin have been spending more and more time together. Anything you wanna tell me?

Ally: No. Why?

Dez: Yeah. Why?

Ally: Is Dez on speakerphone?

Trish: Ignore the ginger idiot. And are you sure you have nothing to tell me? YOUR BEST FRIEND?

Ally: Nope.

Trish: Seriously nothing to tell me?

Ally: Not a thing

Trish: ANYTHING?!

Ally: Nada.

Trish: For crying outloud, do you like Austin or not?

Ally: Wooaaahhh there...me and Austin are just friends!

Trish: That's not a no.

Ally: That's not a yes either.

Trish: That wasn't a no either.

Ally: Trish, what makes you think I have a crush on Austin?

Trish: The fact that you haven't answered my question yet.

Ally: (in a deep voice) Uh, Ally, come here. (normal voice) Coming Dad! Sorry. That's my dad. Got to go.

Trish: Your dad isnt home. That's why you have to watch the dogs.

Ally: BYE!

Dez: Does she know...

When I hung up, it cut his sentence. Do I know what?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer than the other chapters!Tithe last chapter was sorta a filler chapter. But this one is good!Hopefully!

Disclsimer I do not own Austin and Ally.

Austin POV. In his car

I'm trying to make a 15 minute drive 30 minutes at least. I'm still thinking about what Trish said. I did want to strangle Dallas when he let Ally down at Trish's Quinceara. And I have thought about what it would be like if Ally and I dated. But that's normal for best friends of different genders. Right? The one that got to me the most was that I did get butterflies and sparks when I saw her. I'm still not sure though. We'll just have to find out.

As soon as I pulled into Ally's house, an eruption of yipping comes from inside the house. Oh, no. It's a yipper. Yippers are usually annoying. Ally opened the door, smiled at me, and said "Thank goodness you're here!" As soon as the butterflies came, my brain clicked. Yep. I definitely have a crush on her.

When I came into her house, I was immediately greeted by two dogs. The chocolate one, whom Ally told me was Alisha, looked a little old. She had grey all over her muzzle. As soon as she saw me, she got excited and started licking my hands. The puppy, Sterling, was silver. When I came in, he started jumping on me.

"He seems friendly now. But just you wait. You'll see the evil side all too soon." Ally said with a smile. "But he's so cute. And little. How can he be evil?" I asked. Of coarse, as I ask this, he starts nipping at Alisha's face. "Sterling, no!" Ally commands. He stops...for now. He went on to chew on a raw hide bone.

"As long as I'm here, can we work on the song?" I ask. "Of coarse. Just let me put the dogs out side. That way he doesn't eat my book." Ally says. We let the dogs out and went to Ally's music room. They have a lot of instruments in there. She could open ANOTHER music store with all these instruments. "Ok. What type of song do you wanna do? Fun song, love song, break up, inspirational?" Ally starts rambling. "How about a fun love song?" I suggest. "Let's see what ideas I have in my book."

I try and sneak a perk in her book while she flips through the pages. "Don't even try and look in my book." Ally says sharply. How does she do that? "I wasn't, um, I didn't mean to, uh..." Did I really start rambling. Stupid Austin. Don't ramble. Ally laughed"I was just messing with you. I found something, but it is only four lines." "Let's get to work. What are they?" I ask. She sets her book on the stand and places her fingers on the keys.

"I've never been good with with words,

At least not the sweet kind.

Somehow when she's around,

I just lose my mind"

"Ok. That's good how about we add this" I suggested.

"And I know, I know

I should just leave it alone

But I won't, I won't"

Ally had a thinking look on. This is a sign that this is gonna be a good song! We kept writing for about five hours and our hands touched more than once. I don't think she knew I caught her blushing when that happened.

Ally POV

Something strange happened while we were playing. I felt tingly when our hands brushed. I hope Austin didn't see me blush

Austin POV

"Shoot! We need to feed the dogs!" Ally says. "Oh, yeah! Let's go get them." I say. I can't believe we forgot to feed the dogs. We let them in and I feed Alisha while Ally feeds Sterling. Suddenly, we here Dez yell "GUESS WHO?" "Dez, where are you?" I yell. "I'm in the kitchen!" We rush to the kitchen and what we saw surprised us. "What?" He asks through a mouthful of dog food. "Dez, first, why are you in my house? Second, why are you eating dog food?" Ally asks clearly weirded out."Well, since Austin couldn't come to my house to watch Zaliens 8, I thought we could watch it here. By the way, Trish somehow found out I got the movie, so she should be here any minute. And, this is high quality dog food. You don't come across this often."

Din Dong!

"I got it!" Ally says. Just great. Can I not just get a night with Ally?

Ally POV

I was not shocked in the least to see Trish outside my door. "Hi, Ally! How's your night with Austin going?"She asked wiggling her eyebrows. I groaned. "Does this have anything to do with our conversation on the phone?'" I ask. "Admit that you like him? We all know it." Trish says. " Fine. I like Austin. So what? It's not like he likes me back!" I say.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Trish started leaping up and down. "Come on. Let's go back inside!"

Austin POV

When the girls came in, we all decided to watch Zaliens 8. Ally groaned but let us watch it. Me and Ally sat on the couch while Trish and Dez sat on the ground. Halfway through the movie, Ally fell asleep on my shoulder, clutching my arm. Trish turned around and wiggled her eyebrows. I gave her a shut up look. When the movie ended, sadly I had to wake Ally up. When she woke up, she started blushing like crazy and kept mumbling "Sorry". I just laughed at her.

"We should let the dogs out again." Ally says. Then, a thought hit me. My face clouded over. "What is it?" Ally asked sincerely. "We didn't see the dogs at all during the movie." I said. Ally ran towards the front door. It was wide open. On the welcome mat, was a raw hide bone.

A/n- the dogs got out! Kinda a cliff hanger. Whoever can name sonCanada artist gets a shout out in the next - the rest of the song will come later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- Sorry my author notes were all messed up, there was some glitch. So does anyone know the song or artist of their song from the last chapter?The full version will come later. Thanks everyone for your reviews! Saw Crybabies and Colognes! It was awesome. Dez: Sweetie. The adults are talking. I took up too much of you're time. Let the story commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally POV

"I can't believe I left the front door open. It's all my fault!" I said blinking back tears. "Ally, it's our fault, we should've realized that they weren't here." Austin said. He gave me a hug and for that one moment, everything seemed like It would be alright.

Then, reality caught up with me. "I have an idea!" Dez suddenly called out. We all stare at him expectantly. He just has a goofy grin on his face. "Dez!" Trish yells while slapping his arm! "Owww! What was that for?" "What's the plan?" I ask hopefully. "I got the ball rolling. You can't expect me to think of everything!" He says. "We're wasting time. I don't think Alisha could've gone farther than a mile, but Sterling could be much farther. Depending on when they left." I state. A light bulb lit over Trish's head! "Ally! Ally! Ally!" Trish yells. "Trish! Trish! Trish!" I yell back!

"Remember our friend Taylor from Carlington School?" Trish asks excitedly. "Blonde curly hair. Obsession for House of Anubis, country music, and Taylor Swift?" I ask curiously. "Yeah! She got a job at the animal rescue! When I worked there yesterday, I saw her. I could give her a call and see if they have seen Alisha and Sterling!" "Trish! That's a great idea!" I say. "Can I get any credit for getting the ball rolling?" Dez asked as if I took a huge award from him. "Good job, Dez!" I say. "I rode here on my ostrich. But I forgot to tie him up. He's probably gone by now. Can I ride with you, Austin?" Dez asks. Curiously enough, Trish speaks up and says "You can ride with me!" We give her disbelieving looks. "I don't think so, Trish. You might hurt me." "If you don't annoy me, you will be fine when we get out of the car." Trish says. She knows something.

Dez's POV, Trish's car

When I got into Trish's car, I started wondering about tomatoes. Do they get angry when people call them vegetables? I would. When Trish got into the car, I covered my head protectively. "I'm not gonna hit you, doofus!" she says. "Than why did you want me to ride with you?" "I didn't. But I want to keep Austin and Ally alone as long as possible." she says. "Oohhhhh...what?" I am so confused. "Uuggghhhh. Never mind."

Austin POV, his car

When we got to my car, I opened Ally's door and said "Ladies first." in a terrible British accents. "Thank you, good sir." She says in a even worse accent. We both start cracking up. I love hearing her laugh. When we got in the car, I turned on the radio. Of coarse, as luck would have it, "Who Let the Dogs Out" was playing. Again, we crack up. After that, it got kinda quiet. I cleared my throat. "Ally, I'm really sorry that the dogs got loose. We should've kept a closer eye on them." I apologize sincerely. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Oh, Austin, it's not your fault. I should've closed the door. I still can't believe I forgot to." she states. "Well, hopefully, they will be back soon." I say trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, hopefully." she says back.

I debate about telling her how I feel right now. I can't tell her with the dogs missing, can I? An I just scared or is this really a bad time? I then remembered something Dez said when he got me to kill a spider last week. It's either crazy talk or pure genius. "The only good being chicken is gonna get you, is roasted." Ok, here goes nothing.

"Ally?" I ask nervously. "Yeah, Austin?" "I was wondering if you would like to..." HONK! HONK! I turned around and not surprised in the least to see Dez and Trish fighting in the car behind us, accidentally honking the horn. Ally turned back to me "What were you going to say?" All my motivation was gone. "Never mind." I mumble.

Ally POV, Animal Rescue

When we got to the Animal Rescue, I immediately recognized the girl behind the counter. "Taylor!" I yell. We were friends in Middle School. "Ally! I haven't seen you in forever. Are you still watching House of Anubis?" Taylor asks excitedly. I laughed at the seriousness of her question. "Yes, Taylor." I just then realized that Austin and Dez were standing awkwardly to the side motioning for me to introduce them.

"Oh. How rude? Taylor meet Austin and Dez! Austin and Dez, meet Taylor." I introduce. "Hi, Austin and Dez. You're Austin Moon, right?" She asks. "Pretty sure I am. If I'm not, I'm in trouble!" Austin says. "Hey, Taylor, has anyone called in about a female chocolate lab and a silver puppy?" I ask hopefully. "A few chocolates have been brought in today. Maybe one is yours." she says. "Can we have a look?" I ask. "Sure." Taylor replies.

When we got to the dogs, my eardrums were about to burst. "Ok guys. Point out any dogs not barking. Alisha never barks." I say. Trish found two, Dez found one (he tried to eat it though), Taylor found three, and Austin found five. I looked at all of them three were too skinny, four too fat, one was a male, and two I could just tell they weren't her.

"Sorry, Ally. These are all the chocolates that came in today." Taylor said. "Sorry, Alls." Austin says while he hugs me. Time to take out the whistles, flashlights, and treats.

A/n- Everyone, I'd like to give a shout out to the real Taylor who helped me with the story! The character Taylor is based off my friend who's name is not Taylor. Don't forget-if you guess the song and artist from the last chapter you get a shoutout!


	6. Chapter 6

What's up, people? We have a shout out to (drum roll please) ...Lovatic4Life98! They were the first one to guess the song from the last chapter. The song is Uh,Oh by Juinor Doctor. If you haven't heard it, look it up on YouTube. It is a really good song! Ok! Back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!

Ally POV

We stopped by my house to make some posters. I found a picture of Alisha and Sterling sitting next to each other. When we found the pictures, I typed "Lost Dogs! Alisha and Sterling. Both are friendly. Last seen at 7:00 pm, Friday. Reward-Either $20 or free piano lessons for a month" After it was all together, I came up with a game plan. "Dez and Trish, you guys take the East side. Keep it in a 8-10 mile radius. Austin and I will take the West side. I'm also gonna call Taylor and ask her to tell everyone to keep an eye out. All of us need to post on Footbook and Tweeter that they are missing. Ask anyone you see if they have seen them. Everyone got it." Trish and Austin responded "Got it!" (Trish a little reluctantly because she didn't want to work with Dez) but Dez looked confuse.

Austin asked "Dez, do you get it?" "Even if the dogs see the poster, how will they read it?" he asks. Trish mutters "It's a wonder you have survived this long." then says "I'll explain in the car."

Ally POV

Austin and I posted a sign every block, then got in the car to go farther. When he was driving his face lit up! "Hey, Ally! Why don't we post some signs at the bowling alley and the grocery store," "Great idea, Austin!" I yell excitedly. We high five, but we don't let go until we get to the bowling alley. I was probably blushing like crazy the entire time. When we walk in, we look for the bulletin board. We are about to put the sign up, when Austin says "Wait. Look! There's a sign that says 'All poster, signs, noticed, etc. must be approved by the board director.' Who's the board director?"

Then we here a voice behind us say in a very heavy French accent. "That would be muaw." We turn around to see a man with a curvy mustache, greasy black hair, a barrette, and a nice suit. "Bonjuore, madmousille and sir. Wood vou like to vlace a sign?" (a/n- not supposed to be offensive. I just don't know how to write a French accent. Sorry!) his accent was so strong we couldn't understand him. "What, sir?" I ask politely. "Sign, board. Do vou like to vlace sign?" Austin whispered in my ear "I think he means 'Do we want to place a sign?" I gave him an "Ohhh" look.

"Yes, we would like to place a sign. I lost my dogs. Have you, by chance, seen a brown lab and a silver puppy?" I ask hopefully. The French man raised his eyebrows. "Big and vittle dogs. Chocolate and silver. Ves, I've seen them. One hour ago. Vittle one bite my toosh. Big one lick. Silver grab hamburger out of my hands and runs after big chocolate." he says. When he says this he sounds crazy, but we understand.

"Sorry about that. He's a biter. We are working on it. Did you see where they went?" I asked getting excited. "Ves, they run veft. Towards the vrocery store." The grocery store! With all that food they could still be there! "Let's go, Austin!" I yell excitedly. "I wanted to say let's go." he whines. "Fine, you can say it next time!" he smiles at this.

When we got outside, it was pouring down rain. "Uh, oh." Austin mumbles. "My cars engine won't work. I've been trying to get a new one for ages, but mine doesn't work in the rain." (A/n-Again, don't know a thing about cars, so really bad excuse.) I'm pretty sure my face turned as rainy as the sky during a storm (hey, those are good lyrics). "I'm really sorry. I guess we can walk and if we're lucky, they'll be down the street, in the grocery store." he says taking my hand. "Ok, let's go." I say. He looks at me seriously, "You said I could say let's go." I just started cracking up. Then, we walked to the grocery store, hand in hand. I reached into my pocket to write something in my book, and my pocket was empty."No! No! No!" I said. "What?" Austin asked. "Sterling, took my book and your song!" "Are you serious?" he asks surprised. "He loves chewing on it."

When we got there, it looked like a hurricane went through it. There was chicken on the ground. Pizza on the ceiling. Even peanut butter on the walls. "Did the dogs do this?" my response was dog foot prints across the sauce covered ground. Austin stiffened up next to me. "What is it, Austin?" I ask. "Tilly, works here. She's over there cleaning up."

A/n- I tried to make it longer. In fact, I only stopped cause my iPod is giving me trouble. Iwas almost done. I thought this was the best stopping point. More chapters soon! Btw- Who watched the AMAs? Sorry, all you bieber fans, but he really didn't deserve it. Just my opinion. Also, I might start a new story called Cousins and Couples! Be on the look out for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

You guys remember Tilly, tried to blackmail into embarrassing myself. This is bad, really bad. "What if she doesn't let us hang up the signs? Or if she has the dogs, won't give them to us? Or if she has seen the dog, won't tell us where they went? Or..." I was cut off by Austin saying "Calm down. Let me handle this." He starts walking straight for Tilly. What is he gonna do if Tilly realized why he is here?

Austin POV

I saw starting walking towards Tilly. Shoot! Why did I say I had this? I have no idea what to do. Ok, Austin think. Ally is counting on me. What if I pull the confetti Dez gave me out of my pocket, then while she's distracted, punch her in the face? Nah. Too many witnesses.

"Hi, Austin. How are you doing?" Tilly asks, acting, surprisingly calm. "Um, fine. How are you?" I ask cautiously. "Oh, just Jim dandy." She had this creepy look on, like she knew something.

"You're not still mad at me for ruining your revenge plot on Ally, right?" I ask. Her face got creepier and creepier my the minute. "Oh, no. I let all that anger out recently." I feel bad for whoever she let that anger out on.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Got to think of something fast. "I need, um, ointment, for my, ur, flipsodemia." when I said that, it probaly sounded more like a question then a statement. "

"Well, what kind of employee would I be if I didn't help you find your medication?" she asks. Trish, I answers subconsciously. "What is it you have again?" Tilly asks curiously."Flipsodemia." I say unsurely. "I never heard of flipsodemia. What are you're symptoms?" She asks suspiciously. "Uh, um, stuttering, er, paralyzed arms and legs, oh, uh, uncontrollable outbursts, and flipping." This is the worst lie ever. Please believe me.

"Are you sure that this disease is..." Oh, I can't keep making details. We need to hurry. I suddenly do the flips. "Aaahhhh, it's-it's h-h-happening!" I yell as loud as I can. Then I fall to the ground. "Ok. Ok. Let's find you some medication." Tilly states freaking out. She grabs my legs and starts dragging me. I give Ally the thumbs up to tell her to go hang the signs.

Ally POV

Ok. Austin's giving thumbs up. I walk up to one of the employees. "Hello, young lady. How can I help you today?" he asks politely. He looks like he's in his young 30s.

"I was wondering if two dogs did this. A silver puppy and a chocolate adult. I'm their owner." I say. "Oh, you're their of those sweet dogs. You will be fined $750. Sorry. Company policy is 'You break it, you buy it' and your little doggies, well, they broke a lot of its." he said apologetically.

"Can I pay you in instruments?" I ask hopefully. "Sorry, mam. Store policy." he responds. "Do you at least have my dogs?" I ask. "One of our workers was watching them when they got out again. Very sorry about that." This has suspicious all over it.

"Does this worker happen to be Tilly Thompson?" I ask. "Why, yes. She said the puppy bit her and she let go of them. Are you ok, mam?" I knew it! She looked at their tags and knew they were mine. Then she let them go. What am I gonna do?

Austin POV

"What brand do you use? Flipex or flipsadelia?" Tilly asks. I cannot believe flipsodemia is a real disease. "They don't sell flipo here. Wrong store. Got to go." I really needed to get out of here. I manage to get out of there before she asks anymore questions. Woo. Time to find Ally. I see her by the bulletin board talking to this guy and hanging up the poster.

I come up to them and ask "Any news?" The man looks at me and says "Like I just told your girlfriend, the dogs got loose." Ally and I just started mumbling "Oh, no. You thought,us, no, no." We were both as bright as tomatoes.

A/n- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Keep the torches and pitchforks in storage. I just got busy, and frankly, I had no idea what to do. So remember, read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Im stuck on this story. It will probaly be a while till I update again. Besides being stuck, I'm also moving plus it's Christmas. Sorry. I may surprise you with another chapter. Also, Oregon and Oregonians, will most likely be updated tomorrow or tuesday. And, I'm thinking about writing a new story. It will be up soon


	9. Trent and What?

Disclaimer: We are passed this point in our relationship, aren't we?

Austin POV

Ally and I were just on a park bench, just sitting in awkward silence. "So, where do you think the dogs would be now?" I ask trying to get over the silence. "I don't know maybe..." as she was talking, a dog catcher drove by. "Wait a minute. Why didn't I think that before. To the dog pound!" Ally tells excitedly. I facepalm my self as I turn around. How did we not think of this?

As we were walking, my phone went off.

Trish: "Hey, guys."

Austin: "Trish, I forgot to tell you we have found lots of signs that the dogs are close by."

Trish: "Well, those signs are wrong."

Austin: "What are you talking about?"

Trish: "They're stuck in a locked cage."

Austin: "How did they...but...what?"

Trish: But here's the big thing. You're not gonna believe this, but they're at Trent's house.

Austin: WHAT? I swear when I see him..." Ally's just looking at me weird now. "Just a sec" I mouth to her.

Trish: On an unrelated note, have you told Ally how you feel?"

Austin: (whispering)Only if you count some middle aged guy mistaking us for a couple?

Trish:Oh, Austin, just tell her ok? What's the worst that could happen?

Austin: (in a whisper) Well, let's go to the worst case senario. She gets creeped out and stops hanging out with me. I would rather be friends and have feelings for her than lose her completely."

Trish: She would never do that to you. And what makes you think that she doesn't like you.

Austin: (In a whisper) She's never told me.

Trish: Austin, listen to yourself. You're one of the most confident guy around and you can't tell a girl you like her. Now, imagine if Ally likes you. She's nervous and and easily worried. Do you think it would be any easier for her than it is for you?

I started thinking about it. I guess that does make sense. Which means there is a chance that Ally might like me!

Trish: just get here as fast as you can.

I hung up and put my phone away. "Ally, you aren't gonna like this, but the dogs are at Trent's house." I say in a sorry tone. "How did he...when...the dogs... wwhhaaatt?" She looks severely confused. "I have no idea, but Trish and Dez saw them in his house. We should get going." I say cooly. "Ok. Let's go." she says still confused.

When we got there, Trish and Dez were looking through the glass door. "Finally, you're here! The dogs are in a cage in their family room!" Trish describes! I looked in the window and sure enough. There are the dogs. In a tiny cage.

"Did you guys knock on the door yet?" Ally asked. "No. If only Trent is there, he won't give us the dogs. Of his mom or sibling is there, we could get them." Trish reasons.

"Let's just knock." I say.

Knock, Knock

The door opens and we see...

A/n- Hey guys! I'm back! I had some help and now I'm back in action! Also, I have a bunch of aussly info from a relatively reliable resource. If you want spoilers for the next few episodes, pm me! And sorry for the long wait!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n- Wazzup people! Who's ready for another chapter of *cue drum roll* Pups and Buds! Let's go! But first a word from our disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. However the plot is mine.

Austin POV

The door opens and we see...Tilly? Ok. I am official more confused than ever. Again, she had that creepy smile. "Why, hello, Austin. How is your flipsodemia?" She states viscously.

"Hey, Tilly! Who you talking to?!" we heard Trent yell from the other room. Tilly smiled creepily again. "Oh, just our friends. Come say hi, Sweety." Did anyone else here the "Sweety". Am I hearing this right? We all look at each other like "What?"

Trent shows up, wearing a Heat hoodie. "Well, I see you already know my girlfriend." Trent states. Eww...Trent and Tilly? Dating? Um, gross! And dangerous!

"Uh, yes, we've met before. I went to Kindergarten with her. Now excuse me, but I would like my dogs back." Ally said oddly confident. "Oh, you mean the dogs in the other room. Those are my dogs." Trent says smugly. Ally's fist, though harmless, were clenching up.

"Those are MY DOGS! I've taken care of one for 10 YEARS! Do you get it? TEN YEARS! And the other one has known me since he was five weeks old! Now give me back my dogs!" Ally rambled while yelling.

Trent and Tilly's face turn to one of shock, but they quickly turned to anger. Trent steps forwards. "Stay smooth, Dawson! Those at my dogs now." he steps forward and shoves Ally's forward. Not much but enough to get me angry. Angrier than I've ever been.

I step in front of her and push her behind me. "Don't touch her! And do you realize how stupid you're plan is?! They have collars with her name and her address in them. We can call the cops." I yell. Honestly, besides how cruel this is, this is 20% more stupid.

Tilly smiles. "You mean that trash burning in the fireplace. Yeah, try and use that has proof." We look at the fireplace on the wall next to the door. There they are. Burning as bright as can be.

I start to move for them when Trent stops me. "Take one step in my house and I call the cops on you for breaking and entering." I look at him. Tilly has a brick in her hand, holding it threatening next to a window. "All it takes is one hit on the window, and one phone call and there goes your reputation." Tilly snarls.

"Stay smooth, Moon, Dawson. By the way, thanks for the awesome song." He holds up Ally's song book. Trent slams the door on our faces. We heard barking and whining from inside. "Shut up!" We here Trent yell. We here a soft thud and a whine.

Ally started sniffling. I turned around. "Ally..." Before I could say anything, she ran away. "Ally! Please...Wait!" I yell and start running. Trish grabs my arm first. "Austin, give her half an hour to herself. She needs to cool down. While, she's out there. Let's sit and think this through." Trish says calmly.

I think about it. A big part of me wants to run to Ally and hold her in her arms and comfort her. But the smart part of me knows that Trish is right. "Ok. Let's think. Wait, where's Dez?" I ask. Suddenly, I see an ostrich run by. Dez starts chasing it. "Olly! Wait!" he yells.

He pays up and down. "Found it! Olly! I found my paper stating I own you! Come back!" Dez yells!

Suddenly, I know the answer to our problem. "Trish! I have an idea!" I yell! "Well, tell me."she says. I lean over and whisper to her my awesome plan.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Austin POV

After telling Trish the plan, she drove over to Ally's house to pick up the most important part of the plan. For now, I have to go find Ally.

"Ally! Ally! Please come out! I need to talk to you! Ally!" I tell frantically. She doesn't respond. Oh, no. What if something happened to her? I would never forgive myself! I haven't even told her how I felt!

Wait, did anyone else hear that? It's a soft sound. I think it's Ally. I'm getting closer. It's sniffling. I walk up to a giant tree. I see a little brown purse dangling from a branch.

"Ally, come on. I see your purse. Now will you please come down?" I ask. She sticks her head down and shakes it. "If you're not coming down, I'm coming up." I say.

I start climbing up the tree, unsuccessfully, I might add. I slipped and fell a branch or two. Ally managed a little laugh. I finally made it up to the branch. Ally's cheeks are puffy and her eyes were watery and red.

I crawl over to her and wrap my arm around her. She rested her head in the crook of my neck. "Hey," I said softly. "We are gonna get them back." I say comfortingly. Ally grunts, as if saying, "How do you know?". "Well, we have a fool proof plan." Ally looks at me seriously. "It will work, trust me. Trish will be here in thirty minutes to pick us up. So we have some time to kill." I say.

Ally snuggled back into my arms. The butterflies and tingles are stronger than they've ever been. Suddenly, I have an unnatural amount of courage. "Austin?" Ally asks. "Yes, Ally." I respond.

"If I didn't have to watch my dogs to night, would you still would've come over?" she asks. I chuckle a little bit.

"Ally, if you asked me to hang out in the library, I would've come. I would come if you asked me to lick bird poop off your ceiling, heck. I would come if you wanted me to put on a unitard and run around cheering like a cheerleader in public. You want to know why I have a strong,unearthly urge to be around you and make you happy. Ever since I danced with you, I've had the BIGGEST crush on you and I've been nervous and I realize I just ruined our friendship and you probably feel creeped out and... I don't know. And I say you ramble. But that's one of the things, I like about you! Your goofy dancing, your protection over your songbook, your adorkable nature, your love for nerdy stuff! I like it all. But most of all, I love how you can make my world brighter with one smile. I'm sorry. I know I just ruined our friendship." I blurt out.

I'm panting do much. I can barely breathe. I probably as sweaty as I was when I ate that pepper Dez gave me. Ally looks decidedly shocked. But what surprised me the most was that huge smile she put on after that.

We started leaning in, and underneath the stars and moonlight, we kissed. It felt familiar yet alien, indescribable but everything described it. It was, in one word, beautiful. Of coarse, it was interrupted by a car honking.

We glance at each other, and walk the car. I say in the front and Ally sat in the back. We gave each other small smiles. Trish caught me and gave me a look like "Did you do it?". I gave her a thumbs up. We drove to Trent's house in blissful silence.

A/n- SO MUCH DRAMA! Ok, I a little dorky. Whenever I read or watch something and the character embarrasses them self and I always feel bad for them. So most of my stories, they don't embarrass themselves. Anyway, please read and review (or favorite or follow


	11. Chapter 11

A/n- Please, pretty please, with Aussly and pickles and pancakes on top, don't hate me! I had excuses but like my teacher always says "Excuses are like armpits. Everybody has them and most of the time they stink." So please don't hate me. You forgive me? Good! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally...blah blah blah!

Austin POV

We pull up to the Police Station and bring our secret weapon inside. We walk up to a grumpy looking cop behind the counter. "So, what can I do for you kids?" he asks in a grumpy manner.

Ally pipes up. "My dogs have been kidnapped and..." the man interrupted "Don't you mean dognapped?" he laughed like he is Gabriel Iglesious.

"Whatever," Ally continues "Someone who doesn't like us took them and held them in their house. When we confronted them they burned the collars and blackmailed us to stay outside. So we need you to march down there and get them." She states.

"How do we know that these are your dogs?" The cop asks. "Will this be enough proof?" I say incredibly, dropping mounds of paper on his desk. Vet bills, vaccination, and ownership papers are all there, signed by either Ally Dawson or Lester Dawson.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Austin POV

We arrived at Trent's house ten minutes later with the grumpy cop. I knocked on his door.

He opens it right away. "Listen, Dawson. These dogs are not..." he stops when he sees the cop. "Uh, hi mister officer." Trent breaks out in a cold sweat.

"Are those your dogs in there, kid?" he asks furiously. "Uh? Yes sir?" he croaks. "Don't lie, boy. It won't do you no good in Juvy." Trent passes out on the floor.

"Babe, what's going..." Tilly walks to the door. "Did you help this boy take these dogs?" the officer asks Tilly. "You mean help take the dogs from the grocery store and put them in my car and drive away to his house where I put them in the cage? Nope, I didn't do that." she states.

"You realize you just admitted that you did it?" Trish points out. Tilly's face turned dark red. "I hate when I admit things! I hate it! I hate it!" she screamed while jumping up and down. The officer instantly put his handcuffs on her. "Well, the police station loves when you admit things." he says.

The officer looks at Ally. "Go get you're dogs, kid." Ally grabbed my hand and practically flew to the dogs. As soon as they saw her, they stood up. Sterling was so happy, he started wiggling. I opened the door and the dogs flew out and jumped on Ally's petite figure.

It was the most adorable sight I've ever seen. Alisha was so tired she just "plopped" right into her lap. Just imagine, an eighty something pound dog sitting in Ally's lap. Then, Sterling came charging at her and practically tackled her.

I decided that this would be the perfect moment to grab her book. While I was looking around, I wondered. "What would Trent and Tilly want with the dogs?"

On the table were websites printed out. SILVER AND CHOCOLATES FOR SALE! It read on the top. There were circles on the page. In one of the circles it said "Cocolates-$800" The other circle was in green marker and had dollar signs all round it. In this one said "Silvers-$1200"

At first I was thinking "what?", but then I realized what almost happened. "They were trying to sell the dogs!" I say out loud. "Of all the vile, despicable, cruel things to do. I swear I'm going to..." I was interrupted by two people in the doorway with shocked faces.

Then I realized who they were. "Uh, hi Trent's parents. Nice to meet you." They turned their wide eyed stare to Ally and the dogs. They were so shocked they didn't notice Dez run up next to them before he screamed "Hi! Do you think this ostrich bite looked infected?" Dez yells in their face.

They are so shocked they faint. I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to so I grabbed Ally's book and told Ally to meet me by the car.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Austin POV, next day

I was side stage, waiting for the announcer to me up. "Wait, Austin!" Ally yells. When she reaches me, she kisses me. "Good luck!" I look at her. "Thanks, Als."

"Introducing, Austin Moon!" I walk up to the microphone in the center of the stage. "What up, Miami!" I yell. Hundreds of screams from the crowd followed. "I can't hear you!" I scream louder. Thousands of screams followed.

" That's better. Now, this first song is a new one. It was written by my songwriter and girlfriend. Ally Dawson" I say.

I grab my guitar and play the first note.

I've never been good with words

Well, at least not the sweet kind

Somehow when she's around, it's like I just lose my mind

And I know, I know I should just leave it alone

But I won't, I won't

I keep getting in my way

And my friends say I'm crazy

A girl like that would never go for a guy like me

And I know, I know that I should listen to them

But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling and I

Don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

It's like I'm not even here

Ran me over as she walked by

Dust off my clumsy words and bad pickup lines

And I know, I know that I can't leave her alone

And I won't, I won't

I try to work up the nerve

Hope to God I don't stutter

My thrown together letters never end up as words

And I know, I know, I should leave it alone

But I won't, I won't, I won't

Now I know that she's so out of my league

But I just can't stop, I keep thinking

Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me

Yeah, I know that she's so out of my league

I've never been good with words

Well, at least not the sweet kind

Thousands of fans were screaming! Even though the song was over, every single person was singing it. All together! This song may top the others in the charts!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Austin POV

After the concert, I went up to Ally and wrapped her into a big hug that ended in a kiss. "Another hit by Ally Dawson." I say. "This may be you're biggest one yet." Ally says excitedly. "Ally, no matter what, you're my biggest hit."

FIN

a/n- So what do you think? Sorry that the last few parts were bad. I had a really bad headache and was bummed because one of my favorite teachers is being transferred.

But I really enjoyed this story! I'm probably not going to make a sequal, but if you guys have suggestions or notice plot holes or stuff like that. PM me. I'm always open for suggestions! Thanks for reading!

This has been Pups and Buds.


End file.
